Kuramas MarySue
by ArianSkye
Summary: When a Mary-Sue comes to stay with Kurama for a year, will he be able to handle it, or will this be the one to push him over the edge. Rated for later chapters.
1. Meet MarySue

**Kuramas Mary-Sue**

A/N: This will be a multi-chapter story, just 'cause this is so much fun to write! I hope you all like it!

Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 1-Mary-Sue**

_**10:08 pm, Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

Kurama was on the phone with his friend, Sam, who was an average looking girl of 15. She had chin length hair that had been recently been dyed Light Natural Auburn, but before that, it had been a chocolaty, Mousey colored Brown, and Steely Blue-Grey eyes. She was also slim, but not unnaturally so. She actually weight in at 133pds, a weight most girls hated.

"That foreign exchange girl will be here tomorrow. What was her name again? Jane?" Kurama said, sighing. "Why did mom do this to me?"

"No, her name is Mary-Sue. And you're asking the wrong person. I'm a rebel, remember?" Sam replied, shaking her head. "Just her name makes me shiver. You don't think it's another one of those weird girls, do you?"

"Who knows. Anyway, wanna go with me to the airport to pick up this girl?"

"Sure, why not. Can I wear my bondage pants?"

"Err…. I don't think mom would like that much."

"Fine. I'll just wear my black plaid mini and a tank-top or something like that."

"That's better."

"I'll be over tomorrow than."

"In good time, Lass."

"In good time, Knave."

Kurama laughed as he hung up. She'd been calling him a Knave since they'd started learning about Shakespeare in their Literature class.

He quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed, slipping into dream land. Little did he know, a new horror would begin the very next day.

**(The Next Day)**

Kurama, Sam, and Kuramas mom, Shiori, all stood at the airport terminal, waiting for the new exchange student to arrive.

Kurama was dressed in a white t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His long red hair hung over his shoulders. Despite his mothers wishes, he'd worn his hair long for a few years now.

Sam's outfit was drastically different. She wore a Black Tank-top, Black plaid mini skirt, Black tights, and a pair of Black Combat Boots. She also had one Blue stud in each ear. Both Shiori and Kurama were used to her manner of dress, seeing how Sam and Kurama had been friends for quite a while.

"She should be here any minute," Shiori said, looking at her watch.

"Excuse me," A voice said behind them. "Are you Mrs. Minnamino?" The voice was of the perfect timbre and pitch, melodic and crystal clear like a mountain spring.

They all turned around and saw Mary-Sue standing there. She had Brown-no Blonde-no Silver hair, Grey-no Red-no Green eyes and was short-no tall.

Sam and Kurama looked at each other, and Sam gave him a look that screamed 'NOT THIS AGAIN!'

This was the Five-Billionth Sue that they had dealt with in the past three years. Most had been easy to get rid of. All they had to do was say that Kurama and Hiei were together, and the young Sue's ran away screaming '**GOD DON'T PUNISH ME!**'

"Hello," Shiori said. "You must be Mary-Sue. I'm Shiori, and these fine young kids are my son and one of his friends." She had instantly been bewildered by the young Sue.

"Kurama and Sam, if I'm not mistaken?" She said, blinking innocently.

Sam took a sip out of her cup, which held a potent amount of Straight Black Coffee. "How did you know?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, I know everything," She replied in the normal Sue manner. "Like Coffee is bad for you."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I know. That's why I drink it."

"Well, lets get going," Kurama said, sighing. _It's gonna be a long year, _he thought, sighing even more.

**E-N-D**

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? I know, not a very good chappie, and it's really short, but it'll get better, trust me. But tell me honestly, what did you think of Sam? Does she seem like a Mary-Sue, or does Mary-Sue sound like a Mary-Sue.

**Well, R and R!**

Hugs,

Kuramas Girl Angel


	2. In which Sam has a very bad day

**Kuramas Mary-Sue**

A/N: Well, I may have only gotten one review so far, but I'm not going to let that get me down! So, here's chapter two, just for Dreammistress Jade.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Sam and Mary-Sue. Thank-you.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2- In which Sam has a very hard day**

* * *

Sam was pissed.

That was also probably the understatement of the year. Words to describe her rage would be:

Livid

Crimson Fury

Death Daggers

And that, in her opinion, was putting it kindly.

It had all started this morning when she went to meet Kurama so they could walk to school together. Of course, she knew that Mary-Sue would be there too, but she wasn't about to let Mary-Sue get on her nerves. Not just yet.

They had walked to school, listening to Mary-Sue blab on about how much better Japan was compared to the States. Then she started spouting off the history of Japan.

_This annoying yet, _Kurama asked Sam mentally.

_Puh-lease, it was annoying the minute she started. Should I tell her that I practically grew up state-side and that Japan and the States are practically the same, _she replied.

_Dunno._

_What 'cha talkin' 'bout? _Mary-Sue asked, interrupting mentally.

_Go burn in Hell! _Sam responded.

Mary-Sue tried to look hurt, but obviously, this wasn't the first time someone had told her that. Instead, it looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Sam tugged at the back of her pink pleated uniform skirt. "If I had my way, which I don't, these darn things wouldn't be pink. Pink should burn in Hell."

"Please don't use that word around me," Mary-Sue said. "I don't like profanities."

"What's profanities mean Kurama," Sam asked, putting on a mock innocent face.

"Well, it means…. Cussing I guess," Kurama replied, desperately trying not to laugh his guts out.

Mary-Sue looked mad. Her Grey eyes were cold and hard, and wisp of her Black hair had fallen out of its nicely done up bun. "Why," she said. "Do you mock me. I'm superior to you!"

"Maybe, but it's so much fun to mock my master!" Sam said, pushing the limit of Mary-Sues' patience.

"You will regret that," Mary-Sue muttered under her breath.

Their first class of the day was art. That, in general, was Sam's best subject. But that's because she had been called the next Picasso. That was, if she could get her head out of the clouds long enough to draw more. Oh, and they told her she need to stop drawing Anime. Like that would happen any time soon.

"Okay, your assignment today is to paint a fantasy portrait using the Acrylics we've been using, okay," their art teacher said.

Sam got straight to work. Paint was one of her fortes.(If you don't know what that means, then my heart weeps for you.)

**(About an Hour Later)**

"Okay class, lets she what you got done," The teacher announced.

They went through one by one. Most were mediocre. When they got to Mary-Sues' though, they were in for a very big surprise.

"Oh. My. God!" Sam exclaimed. "That-you couldn't of-**THIS SUCKS!**"

The young Sue smiled maliciously. "Thought you'd like it. It's so, hmm, what's the word, better than what you could do."

Sam turned her canvas around, exposing her own painting. It was of an elf, a dwarf, and a few hobbits. A total 'Lord of the Ring' moment. Sue's painting of Sam herself took the cake. The colors were perfect, and she even got Sam's bad-ass look down to a dot.

The rest of the day continued to get worse and worse. In their history class, Sam couldn't get a word in edge wise. It was all about Mary-Sue.

By lunch, Sam couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand to even be in the same room as Mary-Sue, so she took her sack lunch and sat under a tree outside, and started to cry.

Kurama, who also couldn't stand to be near Mary-Sue, went out side, and found Sam under the try crying. "What's wrong," He asked.

"It's that stupid Mary-Sue! Why can't they all just go and die!" She exclaimed, sobbing even harder.

"Sam, you know it doesn't work like that. We have to find a way to get rid of her," he said gently, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"What, like tying her up, putting her in a big metal box, and throwing it to the bottom of the ocean?"

"No, but we'll find a way. She'd come back if we did that, remember."

Sam thought back to the time they'd tried that. It had been with one of the first Mary-Sue's they'd dealt with. That had been a disaster.

"I just want this to be over."

"As long as people keep writing bad plot lines with Out of Character Cannon Characters and Mary-Sue's, it won't be over."

"I know."

The pair sat quietly eating their lunches, until they heard:

"Hi guys! Why are you hiding from me?"

It was Mary-Sue.

"Go away," Sam said. "You're not wanted under this tree."

"Oh, why so sad Sam? Not jealous, are we?"

"No, bitch. You're just a stupid, goody-goody perfectionist, and I just happen not to like perfectionists."

"Oh, but I bet Kurama does. Don't you Kurama?"

"No, actually, I don't."

Mary-Sue pouted. "Why?" She asked.

"This is why," Sam said. She turned her head at Kurama and kissed him straight on the lips. For a full minute. Just to make Mary-Sue pissed beyond all reasoning.

Mary-Sue was wide-eyed, slacked-jawed, and blushing bright red. "I'll get you for that!" She exclaimed, storming off, back into the school.

When Sam had the nerve to look at Kurama again, she saw that he was bright red. She figured that she was too.

"Why'd you do that?" Kurama asked.

"To tell the truth, I have no clue. You didn't mind, did you?" She replied.

"Not really."

**

* * *

****E-N-D**

* * *

A/N: Oooohhhhh….. I think I might make some romance between them now. I didn't originally plan on writing this, it just sort of happened. Dreammistress Jade, I just want to thank you for reviewing my story. I don't have time to reply to it right now, but don't worry, I will. Oh yeah, pardon my language in this. I might cuss ocasionally.

Well, R and R please!

Later,

Kuramas Girl Angel


	3. The Date

**Kuramas Mary-Sue**

A/N: Wow, last chapter got a really big response. I went from one review to five! So here's my replies:

**_Dreammistress Jade:_** Don't worry, poor little Sue's gonna be disturbed beyond all reasoning soon. Oh, and I'd like to purchase one of them there Mary Sue Basher 60's please! As for the telepathy, I'm planning on writing a prequel, so be on the lookout! Hope you keep on reviewing.

**_Natsumi-chan:_** Thanks for your review! I'm adding a new chapter now. Does that count?

**_Kuramafan-06:_** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my Sue bashing. It's been a lot of fun to write this, because, the more I work on it, the better I get at my own character devolvement. I guess that's the goal of this story. That and therapy for Sue writers. Lol!

**_Calamity-Angel:_** Don't worry, Brittany is a far cry from a Mary-Sue. She cusses far to much and has tons of really good personality flaws. And yes, this is coming from the Authoress that is working with her. I love working with Brittany 'cause she's so versatile and has a great personality. I'll try and update those two as soon as I get a really great idea. And do you really think I'm not going to review for chapter 14 of 'My Reality' when Ally's in there? Of course I'll review!

Well, those are my replies. I'm gonna go straight to the story. Hope everyone enjoys!

**

* * *

****Chapter 3- The Date**

* * *

When class let out, it had started to rain. The rain wasn't just a drizzle though, it was a down-pour.

"Hey Kurama," Sam said. "Wanna share my umbrella? I brought it just in case."

"Sure," he replied aloofly. His thoughts still lingered on the events that had taken place earlier that day.

"Still thinking about lunch?" She asked, popping open her umbrella.

"Uh, what would you do if I said yes?"

"I would say, well then, want to go see a movie?"

"How about 6:00?"

"Sounds great!"

**(5:30, Kuramas House)**

"I'm leaving mom!" Kurama yelled.

"Where are you going?" Shiori asked.

"Oh, just out."

"With who?"

"He and Sam are going on a date," Mary-Sue said maliciously.

Shiori raised an eyebrow. "When did this happen?" She asked smiling. "Last time I checked, you two where just friends."

Kurama blushed slightly. He had hoped that his mom wouldn't find out. "Err… would you believe me if I said some things happened at lunch today that caused it?"

"Well, despite the way she chooses to dress, Sam's a good kid, so, I guess I really don't mind."

Kurama gave his mom a hug. "Thanks mom!" He said. "We won't be out to late. I promise. Bye Mary-Sue," He added in. Then he dashed out the front door.

_Oh, I'll get Sam back for stealing my Boyfriend, and then she'll regret it, _Sue thought to herself.

**(At Sam's House)**

"Arrrrgggghhhhh! I have absolutely nothing to wear!" Sam yelled. Currently, she had a towel wrapped around her hair and bathrobe around her body.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Her mom asked, running into the room.

"Well, lets see, I'm going out tonight, and I have nothing to wear, and the person I'm going out with will be here in half-an-hour! You tell me mom!"

"Well, where are you going, and who are you going with?"

"Um, the movies."

"Okay, and with who?"

Sam turned deep red. "Kurama…" She mumbled.

Here mom was wide eyed. (Something like this: O.O) "Did you say Kurama."

"Yeah. I err… Kissed him at lunch today. But It was just to make Mary-Sue mad, but we both kinda liked it…"

"Oh sweetie, that's great! I really like Kurama! But who's this Mary-Sue girl?"

"She the knew exchange girl staying at Kuramas. She another one of those perfect girls."

"Ohh…"

"Well, what should I wear?"

"How about this?" Her mom said, pulling a white off the shoulder peasant top and a longer version of her black plaid mini-skirt.(Inspired by my Sim on The Sims.)

"Mom, where do you learn this?" Sam asked.

"It's natural. Now, lets hurry and get you ready."

**(Half-an-Hour Later)**

Kurama rang the doorbell at Sam's door. A minute later, Sam's mom opened the door. "She'll be down in a second," she said, smiling softly.

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Doney, but how'd you-"

"I have my ways. Does you mom know?"

"Yeah, she does."

Sam came stampeding down the stairs. "Mom, is he here yet? I thought I heard the door…" She stopped, seeing Kurama standing in the doorway. She flushed a deep red and said, "Hi, uh, I'll be done in just a minute." Then she dashed back up the stairs.

"She really likes you," Her mom said.

"I know."

Sam came back down the stairs. She was dress in the white off the shoulder peasant top and black plaid skirt that her mom had suggested, with a pair of combat boots off her feet. She wore a red rose pendant around her neck, the one that Kurama had given her as a present on her 15th Birthday, and a silver bracelet on her right wrist. Her mom had put some neutral colored make-up on her and had helped her put some waves in her hair.

"Shall, we go?" Kurama asked.

Sam just nodded.

**(Three Hours Later)**

"Ohmigosh! That movie was great!" Sam exclaimed as they walked out of the theater.

"It was," Kurama agreed.

They walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, just enjoying the sights.

"It's so pretty," Sam sighed.

"Not as pretty as you," Kurama said.

"Stop it," Sam said teasingly. "You're making me blush."

When they reach Sam's house, Kurama kissed her lightly on the lips.

" 'Night," Sam said, smiling.

"See ya tommarrow!" Kurama said.

Little did they know, there would be no tommarrow for this relationship.

**

* * *

****E-N-D**

* * *

A/N: What did you think of that. I have reasons why this is rated, I'm just not telling why yet. But you'll find out in the next couple of chapters.

Well R and R please!

_**Kuramas Girl Angel**_


End file.
